User talk:Swisherboy19
Today: , , {| width="100%" style="background:transparent; " | valign="top" width="75%" style="background:green; border: 8px solid darkgreen; padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 1px"| WELCOME TO MY PAGE Welcome, newcomer! Hello, and welcome to the Inheritance Cycle Wiki (Inheriwiki for short.) Thank you for ' '! If you have not already done so, please consider [http://inheritance.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Userlogin&type=signup creating an account] (see ) - this helps us credit you for your work! As part of the Inheritance wiki community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Help' - the place for you to get in touch with both the wiki- and Inheriwiki-styles. Learn how to edit a page, use templates, and more. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Inheriwiki. *'Basic templates' - a list of the most common Inheriwiki templates. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. *'Inheriwiki chat (#Inheriwiki)' - a great place to go for real-time conversations with other Inheriwikians, great if you have vandal issues, or need to ask a question, and get an answer fast. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. If you have any questions, be sure to address them on the Help desk. Please sign your comments like this: ~~~~. Doing so will stamp your comment with your username and the date. Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Inheriwikian. -- Iner22 (Talk) 20:49, July 29, 2009 question Hi there, I have a question about: File:My book 4 cover.jpg. why aren? and... what font did you use I know you used texture but what was the Font???? thanks... --Dannflow Talk! 19:37, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Murtagh No offense, but your picture of Murtagh and Thorn is not accurate. It is basically Saphira colored red, but the point is that Thorn has never worn armor. We want our wikia to appear as accurate as possible for our readers, so it would be best if we took the picture off. Regards, :You can keep it on your page; it is your page, after all. And, no, I'm not an admin. ::I don't have the book, but yes, it does say in the Battle of the Burning Plains part. It says that Thorn's claws grated off of Saphira's armor, while Saphira's claws grated off the "red dragon's flat scales". When you say like that, then yes, but since we already know that Thorn does not wear armor, it would be unwise to put a picture of Thorn wearing armor on a mainspace article. And, no, that argument was settled months ago. :You can keep pictures that you upload on your userpage. If you upload a pic of Thorn without armor, than I would be fine with that. If your coding for the sig is under 250 characters, go to "My preferences" under "More" (which is in the upper right corner) and click the "Custom signature" part. You can then type in the coding in the box above. If it is longer than 250 characters (like mine), you have to make a new page (or template). If it is a page, than it should be titled User:USERNAME/Sig. For example, mine is titled User:General5 7/Sig to signify that it is mine. You can then type in the coding for that, and when you want to use it, you would type . A basic starter for you signature is: USERNAME ("TALK PAGE" OR "COMM" OR SOMETHING ELSE) You can manipulate it to the way you want. Hope this helps!! :You can jack mine if you want. I really don't care :P But the coding I gave you above isn't that hard to figure out. Mine is complicated. All you have to do above is put color and username. I can make one for you' if you'd like. Two colors, perhaps your favorite, if you will. This is a test, and tell me if you want any changes: Swisherboy19 (Talk) Swisherboy19 (Talk) ---- Swisherboy19 (Talk) There ya go. :Yes. Check custom, and make sure not to copy the part, if you did (they're at the beginning and ending of the code). No prob. Request for Adminship Since it seems that nobody really cares, I will start by telling the users that there is a RfA open. Anywho, sorry for the formalish announcement. My RfA has only 5 days left, and so far, nobody has voted at all. Its link can be found here. Please vote on it and/or post any comments. Thanks! :Sorry I couldn't reply sooner. I had soccer practice >_< Thanks! And to let you know, I am a "she". ;) ::Yeah...but there are a few other girls who play Halo :/ Well...if you read Halo: Fall of Reach, than you could say that it is the game version, but no info has been released yet :/ Re: Spine I posted my response here. Well, yeah, something vastly powerful may be in the Spine. A possibility was that everyone jumped to Brisingr to look for clues, because its the newest books, whilst leaving Eragon behind because its "outdated". You can add it to the page, if you'd like. Userpage Do you like my new userpage? If you'd like, I could help you make one. :Never heard of that show. As of now, I don't need graphic designs very much. If you could leave a design (colors, etc, etc...) than I could make one for you tomorrow, when I have time (you could look around Halopedia's userpages; they have a LOT nice ones, and leave me a username of the person's design if you do), but for now, I have to sleep >_< Adios, amigo. lol...I do know which one it was...great job. I really liked it :) By the way, how did you get the font for the pic? I could give you some examples of userpages as well. They'll be in the Sandbox. BBS. Alrighty, I'm back. There is one example of a userpage in the Sandbox, and I'll be adding more later. Which one do you want? So...one like mine or the one in the Sandbox? Remember, the Sandbox one isn't complete so it doesn't look like much, but I'll try and manipulate so it would kinda look like yours. Hmm...stupid Murtagh and Thorn won't go to the middle >:( Yep. Its your page. I'm just adding the finishing coding touches. Murtagh is just a placeholder to show you what it would look like. Are you talking about the stub template? Well, depending on what you are changing the colors on, yes. :How about now? ::Do you want me ti out it on your page or do you want me to? Alright. There ya go. If you need any more coding help, don't hesitate to ask. K. If the picture you wanted to change was , delete the "UNSC Spartan Emblem.png" part, and add the pic's url. Then it would be . You can adjust the size of the pic by changing the number of the end; you could make it bigger by making it 60px, and so on. If you delete the |55px part, then the picture will become full-sized. Woo hoo I finished coding. I changed the color of my username to green and I added swords to it. Check it out. About my article, how do I go ahead and scratch out the request on the community portal? :You might wanna make your center pic a little smaller; its kinda too big. Oh, and to strike through, put on the beginning, and on the end. Congrats! Re: Article Other than capitalization, it was fine ;) Re: Thoughts It could be something big, but Bid'Duam is the name of a character in a book called Dune spelled backwards, and the character is Muad'Dib. That translates to "Desert Mouse", which may or may not have any significance. The fact that CP was disturbed by that question may be a coincidence, as he may have already thought of a different thought/plot; it may not have to do with Bid'Duam. :*shrugs* Your guess is as good as mine. We might not find out until the next interview, or at least when the last book comes out. lol, thanks. It took me awhile to get the colors. If you have the code, [[User:USERNAME|'TEXT']], then it is best to go here as they have plenty of the web color codes. [[User:General5 7|'Hai']] would make: [[User:General5 7|'Hai']] No prob. Template A have made a new template so that it will be easier to mark articles with spoilers. Insert at the top of the page to use it. It will become: New templates, this time about the subject. for Eragon for Eldest for Brisingr for a Featured Article Put them on the top of the article. Thanks! Templates have been changed. for Eragon. for Eldest. for Brisingr. No FA template. :Yes, but make sure that you put the templates in the correct order (Eragon, Eldest, and Brisingr last). ::I meant, whenever you edit a page that doesn't have the templates, put'em on. :::Not you, necessarily. I check ALL edits for spelling or vandalism. ::::Mmm...I'm the 4th top editor here. Yeah...I'm the 36th top user with 1,614 edits (1,849 total), and as you can see here, about to User of the Month :/ Hmm...well, you get onto the Featured Users list by your number of edits in the mainspace...but I'm glad you joined here :D :You're better than most. Most make an account and leave. ......Okay...lucky! :P Lucky!!!! >:O Nope XD Yep. Its really cool looking. :Er...not really. Yeah, see, I wouldn't have the patience to handle that. I'd probably color half of Saphira red and then leave it like a Saphira and Thorn mix. Nah...that would take too much time. XD Well, you do that :P I'm gonna go sleep. See you tomorrow. Graphic Art You know how you made the picture of Halo and Eragon fused into one? I was wondering if you could make me another one, for one of my other userpages. If you can, let me know. Thanks! Its gonna be for my Halopedia userpage...so its gonna be the same on the left (MC and my username), and either this pic or this pic. If you can, could you offer your opinion on which is better? Alright, thanks :) Thanks!! It looks awesome!! I'll upload it myself ;) lol...it looks awesome. Have you ever tried to do Glaedr or Shruikan? You could, if you want. The problem of showing only one dragon in a movie. No, I think Glaedr has two eyes, actually. The movie was pretty bad anyways. Yep. That's fine. And yes, I posted my response on the forum. Meh. We'll see when it comes out. To be honest, Saphira looks a little scary because she's missing an eye. Empire and Aren. I've made a new blog. See here. I posted my response there as well. Check again. Re: MOS Blog Nah, that's just the Recent Changes. That was probably all me. I will begin making the MOS as soon as I am made an admin (as you would probably need admin's acceptance before doing this) Yep. Keep doing that. Re: HALO I know...did you see that they're making animes of it too? I'm probably not gonna watch it either. It looks stupid. I'm thinking of a new pic...if you have time to make it. I'm thinking of this on the left, this on the right, and this in the middle. And like, my name/logo somewhere on there.